


Stitches in Time’s Wounded Heart

by Notsalony



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BAMF!Iris, ColdWestAllen Week, ColdWestAllen Week 2018, Complete, Couple, Dildos, F/M, Finished, Historical, Kissing, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, PDA, Poly Group, Polyamorus, Polyamory, Sex Toys, The Old West, Throuple, Time Travel, coldwestallen, done, strap ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Everyone else gets to time travel and explore the world, it’s time Iris got to see a different time.  Though things don’t always go exactly how we think they will.





	Stitches in Time’s Wounded Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ColdWestAllen Week - Day 1 - Historical

“We could have gone to one of the Earths that are just having their old west period…” Barry sighed, sitting on the bench outside the Wave Rider’s fabrication room.  They’d decided that using his speed was a little much and unpredictable when it came to time travel.   
  
“It’s fine Barr.  You guys both got to time travel before, and I wanted to visit the old west.” Iris spoke from the other room.   
  
“She does have a point Barr.” Len was sitting there in his suit looking too sexy to be real.   
  
“Don’t start with that.” Barry sighed.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Drawling on the r’s for Barr.” Barry looked at him seriously.   
  
“You don’t like it?”   
  
“Not if you don’t Lenny.” Barry smirked.   
  
“I suppose you’ve earned that.”   
  
“Damn right I have.” Barry crossed his arms and smiled to himself.   
  
“I mean, I only let people I’ve fucked against every solid surface of their apartments call me that… which my father knew when you called me Lenny during that job…” Len shrugged.   
  
“he… I… he thought that…” Barry flushed.   
  
“He thought you were my side piece and that I was throwing my sexuality in his face.” Len smirked.  “Part of why he shot you I think.”   
  
“Shit.” Barry sighed.   
  
“But yes… you’ve earned the right to call me Lenny.” Len smirked as Barry blushed.   
  
“Boys…” Iris walked out, her velveteen dress swaying as she walked.   
  
“Fuck…” Barry mouthed as he looked her up and down.   
  
“We could always stay in here and play dress up…” Len was looking her up and down hungrily too.   
  
“I did not spend an hour waiting on this dress to print and another hour putting it on, just to have you boys tear it off me.”   
  
“Aww… but that’s half the fun.” Len gave a wicked grin.   
  
“I’m with him.” Barry nodded giving her a pleading look.   
  
“Oh you’ll get to tear it off.  Later.  Right now, I want to go walk the board walk and have a good time.” She smiled brightly at them.   
  
“Not to ruin the trip or anything…” Len bit his lip.   
  
“What?”   
  
“You do remember that racism is going to be more… pronounced in this time period… correct?”   
  
“Why would you…?” Barry frowned.   
  
“My mother was black.  I’m more aware of these things.” Len shot him a look.   
  
“Then too bad for them.  I’m Iris West-Allen and I’m going to enjoy the old west.” Iris walked past them.   
  
“After her.” Len gestured.   
  
“I didn’t know about your mom…” Barry blushed slightly.   
  
“It’s okay.” He leaned in and kissed Barry.   
  
“We’d better catch up with Iris….” Barry flushed and slipped out, putting his hat on as Len followed him and put his own hat on as they joined Iris and were walking down the board walk, thankful for it as the mud had yet to dry around them.   
  
“This is lovely.” Iris smiled holding onto them as they walked arm in arm.   
  
“Hey boys, how much to use the dark whore?” A guy chuckled as he walked up behind them.  “She looks like she’s got a firm ass…”   
  
“What did you…” Barry turned around ready to punch him.   
  
“Barr.” Len put his hand on his shoulder.  “The lady is not for sale.”   
  
“What lady, I’m talking about her?” The guy looked confused as he pointed at Iris who turned around and smiled at him.   
  
“Well…” She smiled brightly as she sidled up against him.   
  
“See.” The guy laughed.  “How much is a tussle honey?” He looked at her tits more than her face.   
  
“If you have to ask…” She hid her face before jarring his world with a knee to the balls.  “Than you could never afford it.” She walked a step away and crouched down.  “And if you ever even THINK about referring to another black lady as a dark whore… I’ll find you… and I will make you beg for that kick again.” She stood back up, smoothed out her dress and wove her arms back through their arms and smiled brightly as she kissed each of their shocked faces on the cheek.   
  
“That….”   
  
“Was awesome.”   
  
“Let’s get something to eat and then you can buy a girl a room where she can ravish her two husbands and we can show the west how West-Allens fuck.” Iris grinned.  Looking down at Len and Barry’s wedding rings, that matched her own.  They’d married in a joint ceremony and now they were all West-Allen.  A show of solidarity that had her grinning even more now.   
  
“You’re the one who’s been here before.” Barry turned to Len.   
  
“This way my blushing brides.” Len gestured with his hat.   
  
“I’m not a bride.” Barry blushed.   
  
“If it bothers you that much, I apologize.” Len bowed.   
  
“fine.” Barry sulked a little but blushed harder when Len kissed his hand and he whimpered.  “People are starring…”   
  
“Because I’m the lucky man who gets to come home to the both of you.” He kissed Iris’ hand next.   
  
“All that sweet talking is just keeping us from the food and the sex.” Iris pulled him up and kissed him on the lips, moving back for Barry to kiss him as well and then the pair of them to share a kiss.   
  
“So food…” Len smirked.   
  
“Good.  This strap on has way more movement space in this dress than I’d planned.”   
  
“IRIS!” Barry’s eyes got wide.   
  
“Oh like I’d forget that you like it when we’re both so deep inside you.” She patted Barry’s face while they walked past a man who was looking at them in shock.  “Got to keep my hubby happy.” She grabbed his ass.  “And you know the fastest way to a man’s heart is through his ass.” She spanked Barry as they walked on.   
  
“Nicely done.” Len smirked.   
  
“I try.” Iris chuckled.   
  
“You don’t actually…” Barry started and she lifted her skirt to show the very thick bright neon purple toy that was almost to her knees.  “oh fuck…” Barry’s face fully turned crimson.   
  
“Soon.  Food first.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
